A Meeting Most Fortunate
by Cheynne T
Summary: "...and now for something completely different. Under no circumstances is this story to be taken too seriously. It's rated T for possible/most likely future content.
1. Chapter 1

"A Meeting Most Fortunate"

Chapter 1.

It was still a relatively calm evening at "The Scythe and Sickle", one of many small tavernas in the village but it was the one where you were least likely to find yourself inadvertently caught up in a drunken brawl towards the end of the evening and having to duck for cover from flying chairs and tables, hide from wild-eyed brutes brandishing their makeshift weapons or perhaps finding yourself accidentally skewered by another patron's sword. That's not to say it didn't happen, on occasion, just not as frequently.

Standing at the heavy wooden counter of the bar nursing a large mug of local brew which tasted like the tavern's owner had washed his soiled loin-cloth in it, was a unique-looking, dark-skinned woman. The wisdom in her face and the worldliness in her manner put her near forty in age although the years had only served to enhance her natural beauty. She was tall with an athletic build. Dark, wiry hair framed her face, the features of which told you her exact mood with her almond-shaped, dark brown eyes that could go from melted chocolate to cold, hard stone in a flash and lips that were full whether she was smiling or scowling. Hanging from her waist was an intricately crafted, leather scabbard which protected a well-used, well-maintained sword. Overall, she cut a very intimidating form.

Beside the woman, stood a hapless but ever-hopeful young man who was obviously smitten with her.

"Oh, come on, Kate, come out with me just once. I'll show you a good time," he pleaded with a cheeky but unappreciated wink.

"Give it up, Lyceus," the woman answered, her boredom with the situation quite obvious. "How many times do I have to tell you? …. It's not going to happen. You're not my type."

She stopped talking and turned her head to nail him with a dangerous glare.

"And you're starting to annoy me," she warned.

Oblivious to the threatening edge to the woman's voice and the thin ice on which he was skating, Lyceus shuffled a little closer and, desperate for a chance, begged, "At least let me buy you another drink."

Rather than drawing her sword and ridding herself immediately of this pest, Kate decided not to disturb the evening's peace and instead looked around the room for a means of escape. Her eyes fell on a blonde woman sitting alone at a table tucked away in the corner. Kate did a swift double take. She had never seen this woman in here before and from where Kate was standing she looked absolutely stunning despite the forlorn expression on her otherwise lovely face.

Kate rapped her knuckles on the bar to get the tavern owner's attention and then ordered some wine which he served to her in a carved wooden goblet.

"I'm afraid it's just you and your hand again tonight, Lyceus," Kate taunted with a chuckle to herself as she carried her mug of tepid ale and the goblet of wine towards the woman's table, relieved to have found such a divine distraction from the otherwise uninteresting, all male clientele.

On reaching the table, Kate stood opposite the woman who sat posed with her forehead resting in her hands, unaware of Kate's presence.

Kate cleared her throat and asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

The stranger peered up at Kate in perplexed surprise.

"Pardon?" she said.

"You look like you could do with a drink," Kate replied, "so I've bought you some wine. Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

The woman's initial expression insinuated that she would have preferred to be left to ruminate alone but Kate gave her one of her warmest smiles so, out of politeness, she eventually said, "No…sit down."

Kate put the drinks on the table, pulled out the heavy chair, adjusted the position of her scabbard and sat, all the while the other woman's curious eyes watched her with interest.

Kate then introduced herself.

"I'm Katherine by the way but beautiful women such as you can call me 'Kate.'"

The woman's face coloured slightly with embarrassment at the compliment as she took Kate's outstretched hand and held it briefly, a little tense at the presence of such an imposing figure.

"I'm Caroline," she answered in return.

They each took a mouthful of their drink. Kate used the moment to size the woman up. She seemed preoccupied.

"I come here regularly," Kate began, "but I don't remember ever seeing you here before and I do believe I would have almost certainly noticed someone as lovely as you the moment they entered the room...especially amongst this mouldy lot."

Caroline blushed again and hesitated before replying, unsure of how much she wished to reveal to this feisty-looking but seemingly friendly stranger.

"I've never actually been here before," Caroline finally answered quietly, "but I needed to escape the confines of the house and I was walking around rather aimlessly …. Somehow I ended up in this tavern."

As Kate took in the vision that was her new acquaintance, Caroline, she couldn't help but get caught up in the vortex of the dazzling blue eyes and her ability to speak seemed to leave her temporarily so the two women sat, drinking their drinks, in a rather awkward silence until Caroline finally asked, "So what do you do…all dressed up in leather and armour and carrying a sword? Are you some kind of warrior princess?"

"You forgot to mention my knife," Kate added for affect as she artfully pulled a short but deadly knife from the side of her boot with a well-practiced hand and slapped it down on the table, "and a little less of the 'princess' if you don't mind. The last person who called me a 'princess' now talks with a decidedly higher voice and hasn't fathered any children since…not that his wife minds but that's a whole other story."

Kate then gave Caroline a disarming smile to let her know she was in no danger.

Not one to be so easily intimidated, Caroline asked again, "So what is it you do?"

"Oh… a bit of this and a bit of that," Kate replied ambiguously, "I don't like to put restraints on myself…I'll try anything once. What about you?"

"I'm an alchemist," the woman answered quite self-consciously.

Throughout her life, Caroline had been mocked and teased for having a brain and daring to use it. Spinning and weaving cloth was not for her. She had always felt excluded because of it but she'd developed a seemingly tough hide. However she was unsure and wary as to how this woman would react.

Kate gave a low whistle.

"Impressive…..an unusual pastime for a woman."

"My father was an alchemist and I was an only child …. and a fast learner….so he passed on his knowledge and his shop to me," Caroline explained although she wasn't sure exactly why she was telling these details about herself to a perfect stranger. Perhaps it was her warm manner which, despite the tough facade, was appealing and friendly and right now Caroline felt in need of some kindness. She couldn't seem to help herself….she needed someone to talk to.

As the late afternoon wore on and became early evening the tavern began to fill with thirsty, work-weary menfolk from the nearby fields as well as the local craftsmen, all eager for a drink or three. The atmosphere was becoming noisy and rather boisterous as large amounts of lager, ale and wine were being steadily consumed.

Kate's eyes scanned the room taking in the crowd trying to assess how much longer it would be safe for Caroline to stay and how much time would pass until the first punch was thrown. She figured they had a while longer.

Kate drew her attention back to Caroline and asked in her usual, straightforward manner, "By the way, who passed away?"

Caroline looked at Kate quite taken aback and puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I assumed the long face was because someone had passed away," Kate explained.

"Nobody has passed away," Caroline answered quietly.

"What's got you so upset then?"

Caroline looked away for a moment as she struggled to control the fresh tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing really," was Caroline's unconvincing reply.

Before Kate even had time to make sense of what she was doing, she reached across the table and gently held each of Caroline's hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs lightly across the woman's knuckles, and to Kate's surprise the woman let her. Although Kate could never be thought of as being shy, particularly with the ladies, she wasn't usually prone to bouts of tenderness with complete strangers but there was something about this woman that made Kate instinctively want to protect her.

From all outward appearances Caroline seemed perfectly capable of fending for herself but Kate sensed a vulnerability lying just below the surface.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I didn't mean to upset you. I can be a bit …um…pushy at times. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

At the kind words and genuine concern, Caroline lifted her head to look at Kate. A moment later she blurted out, "My husband has left me for another woman….a bard from another village….and he's nicked off to go and live with her."

Unable to think of a sufficiently soothing reply, Kate instead gave Caroline's hands a comforting squeeze.

"….and my second son who thinks I'm boring just because I work hard and I'm strict, has gone off to live with him….it's a dirty, rough village…not like here at all….he'll hate it and he won't be able to get back," Caroline finished, her voice reflecting her anguish.

How many children have you got?" Kate asked curious to know more about this attractive stranger.

"Two," Caroline replied, "the older one has gone off to the Academy in Athens to study philosophy."

"So it's just you at home?"

"My widowed mother lived with us up until recently but she's remarried and moved out….so, yes, it's just me," Caroline confided sadly.

Kate was about to offer Caroline another drink when they were interrupted by a much more inebriated Lyceus who had stumbled his way to their table.

"Kate….just one night…you won't regret it," he implored in his drunken stupor.

Kate fixed him with an icy stare that warned him not to play with the fire below.

Through clenched teeth she spoke.

"Lyceus, are you listening? I would rather eat my own feet than sleep with you. Now go away while your head is still attached to your shoulders."

Not to be that easily discouraged, Lyceus turned unsteadily towards Caroline.

"How about you, blondie? Do you want to sleep with me?" he asked foolishly.

Lyceus reached out to touch Caroline's hair but before his hand made it halfway Kate had jumped to her feet and had his arm twisted painfully behind his back. She then lifted him off the floor and tossed him back towards the bar where he made an ungainly crash landing onto a tabletop before toppling into the laps of several unforgiving and rather large customers who were instantly on their feet looking for someone to pummel.

Immediately recognizing the potential for trouble, Kate grabbed Caroline's hand.

"Now is probably a good time to leave," Kate suggested as she led Caroline quickly to the door.

A barrage of shouting and cursing could be heard from inside amidst the clashing of swords and the splintering of wood as they made their exit. The tavern had gone from peaceful to pandemonium in the blink of an eye.

As they distanced themselves from the trouble, Caroline pulled Kate up and said sternly, "You didn't have to do that, you know. I can look after myself."

It wasn't exactly what Kate had expected. She was used to women being a little more appreciative of her gallantry but she decided to brush it aside and keep it friendly.

"I'm sure you can," she answered with a self-assured smile, "but it was just a reflex action….sorry… next time, he's all yours. Whereabouts do you live?"

Caroline pointed a finger down a dark, foreboding lane way.

"Not very far…in that direction…I think."

"I'd offer to escort you home but you probably don't need me to do that either," Kate teased.

"Well…no, I don't," Caroline replied in a less confident voice as she peered into the gloom that lay ahead, "but if you want to keep me company for a bit, you can."

Kate grinned knowingly to herself as they walked off together towards Caroline's home.

It hadn't been Caroline's intention to stay out so late and although she was more than confident walking alone around the village and marketplace by day, it was a foolhardy woman who did so in the night.

Several times, as the two women followed the twists and turns of the grimy streets which were lit only by the pale moonlight and the flame of torchlight here and there, shadowy figures of men with leering smiles and a glint of nasty intent in their eyes appeared from out of the dark labyrinth and made towards them. However, to Caroline's amazement, as these low-lifes made out and recognized the presence of Kate walking beside her, her hand placed restlessly on the hilt of her sword, they quickly scuttled back into the rat hole from which they came like the spineless rodents they were.

Caroline gave Kate a questioning glance.

"How do you do that?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders dismissively in reply and continued to walk nonchalantly down the road.

_"Who is this woman?"_ Caroline thought to herself.

As they passed some stables and the blacksmiths shop with its doors all all shut up for the evening, Kate asked, "So how does your adulterous, little worm of a husband earn a living?"

With obvious reluctance Caroline answered, "I'm married to John, the town bard."

"Oh….bad luck…sorry…I mean…"

Kate decided to stop talking lest she dug herself into a deeper hole.

"It's alright," Caroline almost laughed, "I know he's terrible at it but he brings…brought in a good wage….although there was word about the town that they were going to replace him but….he's gone now anyway."

"I'm sorry but his stories are so….pointless and …boring," Kate groaned. "I once sat on the side of a cart to listen to him….only because I had absolutely nothing better to do and my horse was being shod at the blacksmith's close by….before he had finished the story I had dropped off to sleep and fallen into the cart….fortunately it was full of straw….. only to wake up several hours later and two villages away….he's a good cure for insomnia. I slept like a baby."

Caroline couldn't help herself as she laughed out loud for the first time in months. It was a lilting, infectious laugh which made Kate feel strangely happy.

"But it wasn't all bad news," Kate continued, "while I was there I met this rather gorgeous woman and we…."

Kate stopped the story there thinking she had probably said too much.

"Anyway, I made it back a few days later with a smile on my face and none the worse for wear."

Caroline stopped walking and turned to face Kate.

"I don't know that I even want him back…my husband…John," she revealed, "he's such a self-centred jerk…and I don't think this is the first time he's fooled around…. but I want my son back."

Even though it was dark, Kate could sense that the woman's blue eyes were filling with tears.

They continued on silently for a short distance as Caroline led the way along the now familiar path until she brought them to a halt outside the village's apothecary.

"This is my shop," Caroline explained to Kate, "and I live in the rooms behind."

Both women were disinclined to go their separate ways quite yet and searched for reasons to linger.

"So you sleep with women?" Caroline asked coyly as they stood outside the mud brick wall that surrounded the small courtyard within.

"Mmm…yes, that is the preferred option…the more delectable choice," Kate answered honestly and openly.

Sensing what she thought was Caroline's curiosity, Kate moved in closer.

"There's something quite heavenly about their smooth, delicate skin," Kate whispered as she ran the back of her hand lightly down Caroline's cheek. She fully-expected the woman to balk or pull back but she didn't. Kate's fingertips made their way across Caroline's mouth.

"….and their lips are always so soft and sensual."

Kate could see that the woman was a little nervous as her eyes flickered from Kate's face to the ground but still she did nothing to discourage Kate's advances so she let a finger continue to trace down Caroline's neck, across her shoulder and towards the exposed skin at the top of her breast. Both women were breathing more quickly.

Tucking her finger into the lacing on Caroline's bodice, Kate was about to pull the woman into a kiss when, instead, she stopped and stepped back. Her conscience told her that taking advantage of this distraught woman was probably not the right thing to do despite her strong desires. Something about her had earned Kate's respect and she decided there and then that if Caroline wanted her then Caroline would have to be the one to make the first move.

As Caroline had noticed Kate draw her in closer and felt the sensual touch of her fingertips, her heart had begun to race. She was sure that Kate had been about to kiss her….an idea that she was strangely unopposed to…but then Kate had stepped away. Definite disappointment had washed over Caroline in that moment.

_"Maybe she's not really attracted to me,"_ Caroline thought to herself although she was almost certain that she had sensed some chemistry there.

"Do you have far to go? Whereabouts do you live?" Caroline asked as a way of breaking the tension.

"Here and there…nowhere permanent," Kate replied, "I tend to move around a bit."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Caroline offered, "there's plenty of spare rooms …beds….and you're here now, you might as well stay if you have nowhere else to be."

Kate took a deep breath to calm herself. Sleeping under the same roof ….could she do it?

"Are you sure?"

"To be honest, I would like it if you did stay," Caroline explained, "I'm so used to a house full of people…John…the boys…my mum…and now they're all gone and it feels so strange…so lonely."

"Alright…I'll stay…thank you," Kate replied hopeful that she would have sufficient willpower to resist her lustful desires. Beautiful women were always her weakness.

Caroline opened the door to the shop and took a moment to locate a candle which she lit and then guided Kate through the shop front. With the light from the candle's dim flame she could make out well-organised shelves stacked with a myriad of powders and chemicals and associated paraphernalia, mortars and pestles, scales and other unusual items that Kate couldn't identify. They then went through a door in the back of the shop which opened into modest living quarters where, again, everything was neatly in its place. Caroline took the time to light two oil lamps, one of which she left in the main area while she took the other with her as she led Kate to her room.

"This is…was the boys' room…you can sleep here," Caroline offered as she held up the lantern so Kate could see. The room was mostly empty and had a single mattress on its hardened dirt floor. A pair of worn leather sandals laying in a corner and some old, unused parchment on a low shelf were the only signs that the room had once been occupied.

"It's late. I think I'll turn in," Kate yawned as she stretched her strong arms above her head.

It was the safest way Kate could see of being able to resist temptation.

"I'll get you a blanket," Caroline replied.

While Caroline went to get the blanket, Kate removed her boots, scabbard and gauntlets. Her boots and gauntlets she put in a pile at the end of the bed. However, she kept her sword safely within reach. She was half undressed when Caroline returned. Catching Kate with her outfit partially removed, Caroline dropped her eyes so as not to embarrass her but Kate wasn't shy when it came to her body and continued to undress regardless.

"This should keep you warm," Caroline said as she passed the blanket to Kate, daring to steal a glimpse of the lithe body of her visitor as she did so.

Kate took the blanket and spread it over her nakedness as she made herself comfortable on the wool-stuffed mattress. She stretched out on her back and put both hands behind her head as she looked up at Caroline who was still standing in the doorway, somewhat mesmerised by the sight that lay before her.

"How far away is this town where your husband and son are living?" Kate decided to ask seeing as Caroline seemed intent on remaining in the room with her for the moment.

Realising that she had possibly been staring and that Kate was talking to her, Caroline blinked and then replied, "It's a good two days ride to the north…a small town called Delos."

Kate knew it well.

"Caroline, I've been thinking…what if I went over to this town where your husband is and checked up on your son for you just to give you peace of mind….or I could 'persuade' him to come home and bring him back for you," Kate suggested, "and while I'm there I could perhaps locate your husband and cut off his tiny, pink bollocks."

Caroline gave Kate a horrified stare.

"I was only joking," Kate laughed, "about your husband, that is….I was serious about finding your son."

Looking relieved but not totally convinced that Kate was joking, Caroline gave the proposal some earnest thought.

"But you don't know what my son…or my husband, for that matter…looks like. How would you find them?" Caroline eventually asked.

Kate gave a wry smile as she said, "Locating people is one of my many 'skills',"

"Or I could come with you…," Caroline suggested.

"Or you could come with me…" Kate laughed dismissively.

"No, I'm serious, Kate," Caroline insisted, "It's only a two day ride away. I could go with you."

"Do you even ride?" Kate asked only half contemplating the idea. "It might be only a two day ride but the land between here and there is fraught with all sorts of dangers, particularly for a woman."

"Well,_ you're_ a woman aren't you?" Caroline threw back at her.

"Yes…but….I can do this….it's what I do," Kate tried to explain to this obviously strong-willed woman.

Now that the idea was firmly planted in her mind, Caroline was determined to follow through with it.

"I can do it too….and he's my son so I _will_ do it. I want him back here with me."

Not wanting to argue, Kate suggested they discuss the matter again in the morning in the clear light of day. By then she hoped that Caroline may have thought it through a bit more thoroughly and come to her senses.

It was a two day journey at best over rough terrain and through dangerous countryside that harboured thieves and rascals as well as marauders and mercenaries of the worst kind….it was no place for someone who wasn't competent with a weapon or who would hesitate to lunge a sword into another man's chest.

_"How do I get myself into these situations?" an exasperated Kate asked herself_.

To Caroline she said, "We can discuss it again in the morning. Good night."

With that, Kate pulled the blanket up further and turned on her side.

"We can discuss it but I _am_ going," Caroline persisted and then turned to leave the room. "And, by the way….I do ride…..very well."


	2. Chapter 2

"A Meeting Most Fortunate"

Chapter 2

_Caroline melded in behind Kate, fair skin pressed against dark, as their naked bodies fitted uniquely together like two pieces of a puzzle. With one hand splayed gently across Kate's forehead she turned the dark woman's head towards her. Kate could feel the tantalising tease of Caroline's warm breath and the velvet touch of her mouth as she lightly kissed the delicate spot just below Kate's ear, then along her jaw, her cheek, until eventually reaching her lips, Caroline's tongue parting them and venturing in to entice and enthral. Caroline's other hand, as soft and sensual as a silken glove, meandered slowly over Kate's naked torso, caressing each breast wantonly._

_Emboldened by the sweet sound of Kate whispering her name, Caroline let her hand travel across the toned stomach, taking in the tautness of every muscle before spreading her fingertips through the tight, ebony curls below. Unconsciously Kate parted her legs a little to give her lover better access to where her needs lay._

Kate felt herself shaking. She was close but she didn't think she was there quite yet but she was most definitely shaking….no….she was being shaken and she could hear a soft voice calling her name.

"Kate, Kate…Are you alright?"

With great reluctance Kate forced her mind to abandon what she realised with acute disappointment was only a dream and re-enter consciousness. As she opened her eyes she saw the concerned face of the woman from her dream, the woman she'd met in the Scythe and Sickle the previous night…Caroline….peering down at her.

"Are you alright?" she queried again, "you've been moaning…. rather loudly."

Grateful that her dark complexion disguised the deep blush of embarrassment that was rapidly rising to her cheeks, Kate hurriedly replied, "I'm fine… I was just having a …um…bad dream….a very bad dream."

_"__A 'bad dream' in the very best sense of the word," _was the thought Kate kept to herself.

"Oh….well, there's some breakfast nearly ready if you care to get dressed and join me," Caroline offered.

As Kate threw back the covers, Caroline quickly turned and headed for the kitchen.

Once she was fully dressed, Kate followed the enticing aroma of freshly-baked bread out into the cooking area where Caroline was laying out food on the wooden table for breakfast. Kate's eyes followed the busy figure as it flittered between the kitchen and the table, appreciating to the full every feminine curve.

In the revealing light of day, the woman seemed even more beautiful than she had appeared the night before, if that was possible. The fair hair was even fairer, the strong features even stronger and the clear blue eyes even more alluring.

"Have a seat and help yourself to whatever you'd like," Caroline said giving what Kate preferred to interpret as a rather flirtatious smile.

_"__Whatever I'd like is not on the table,"_ Kate muttered under her breath, still aroused from her morning fantasy and still somewhat deflated that it had been cut short.

She politely thanked Caroline, pulled a chair out and sat, placing the leather scabbard holding her sword on the table beside her within easy reach.

Caroline placed a bowl of warm porridge in front of her guest.

"Do we really have to have that on the table?" Caroline asked as she nodded towards Kate's sword. "Even here it's too early for rape and pillage. I think we're safe for the moment."

Kate desperately searched her brain for a clever quip but it was still too addled with sleep and lust so instead she simply obliged and wordlessly shifted the sword to the floor beside her feet where she could still access it instantly if she needed to.

Caroline sat herself on the stool opposite Kate.

They both ate in silence for several moments until Caroline eventually asked, "When are we leaving for Delos? What is the plan?"

"The plan," Kate replied adamantly, "is that I go to Delos alone and find your son and bring him back here to you."

Caroline leaned forward slightly, squared her shoulders, folded her arms on the tabletop and pinned her guest with a determined glare.

"If I can't go with you then…. don't bother," Caroline said in a low voice and then added with cold politeness, "…..but thank you for the generous offer. I will find him on my own if I have to. It's my problem, not yours. I shouldn't be putting you out."

Reading the resolute expression on Caroline's face, Kate decided that it would be quite pointless even trying to talk her out of making the journey despite its possible perils.

"You wouldn't be putting me out….Are you sure you want to do this?" Kate asked one final time.

Caroline nodded her affirmation.

"Alright…we'll do it together," Kate conceded with a sigh of exasperation. "After breakfast I have to run a few errands and get some basic supplies. I'll meet you back here at about mid-morning, ready to leave."

The stern edges of Caroline's mouth relaxed and turned up into a grateful smile and her hard glare softened to become a gaze of warm appreciation.

"Thank you," she whispered, the gratitude woven into her voice.

Kate returned the smile as she thought to herself, "_It's only two days there and two days back. How much trouble can one get into in four short days?"_

oooOooo

By mid-morning Kate had been to the stables and retrieved her horse which was a proud, sleek, chestnut stallion. She also managed to convince the stable owner who owed her more than one favour, to allow her to borrow his horse, a sturdy, quiet-natured bay mare. Kate led the two horses back to Caroline's abode.

Once Kate had left, Caroline had become uncertain and edgy. What if Kate didn't actually intend to return? After all, she didn't really know her. Indeed, Kate was a complete stranger, although for some inexplicable reason, Caroline sensed that she _did_ know her and could put her trust in her.

Now that Caroline was committed in her mind to finding her son, she was unsure as to how to go about it without the other woman's assistance and worldly confidence so when she saw Kate approach the house her spirits lifted and she all but ran to greet her.

Caroline eyed the two horses and ran her hand confidently over the chestnut's soft muzzle then pointed to the bay mare and asked, "What's that?"

"Your horse," Kate replied.

Before she could contain it, Caroline let out a loud laugh.

"I doubt it will make it to the other side of this village, let alone a two-day ride across the countryside," she scoffed lightly.

Noticing that Kate wasn't sharing her joke, Caroline attempted to hide her amusement behind her hand but she was finding it difficult.

"She's getting on a bit but she's sturdy. She'll make it," Kate said in the mare's defence.

"Not unless we carry her, she won't," Caroline replied, still a tinge of laughter in her voice. "Wait here. I'll be back in a bit."

Before anymore could be said, Caroline had turned and headed off down the path beside her house. While she waited, Kate busied herself double-checking that she had everything she needed including her bed roll, blanket, food and water.

It was only a short time later when Caroline returned back down the same path but this time she was holding a set of reins and leading an impressive, black mare. Its coal-black coat shone with health and its muscles rippled as it strode proudly beside Caroline.

"This is Leto," Caroline explained as she drew up beside Kate. "My father taught me to ride when I was a child and in his later years he was given this horse as a gift. When he passed on, a few seasons ago now, I kept her. The farmer down yonder houses her and takes care of her."

Caroline nodded towards the fields just beyond the small cluster of huts.

"Well, you could have said," Kate protested.

"You didn't ask."

"I just about had to promise Articus my first born to convince him to lend me his bay mare," Kate continued exaggerating only slightly.

"Yeah….how likely's that?" Caroline smirked.

Kate's eyes scowled but there was the hint of a grin on her mouth.

"I just assumed …" Kate's voice petered out as she realised it probably wasn't a good idea to make any assumptions about this surprising woman. "We can return the bay mare on our way out of town."

The two women finished collecting the final few necessities for their journey and packed them onto their horses.

As they were about to leave, Kate ran her eyes over Caroline and asked, "How are you going to ride in that outfit?"

Caroline looked down at her long, modest tunic and then up at Kate.

"I'm not sure….I hadn't really considered it," she answered.

Kate rolled her eyes in mock frustration but then gave a sly grin as she stepped in close to Caroline…so close that Caroline could feel a nervous knot of anticipation form in her stomach. Kate tilted her head down slightly as she was considerably taller than the blonde woman. Their eyes held and Caroline was sure that Kate was going to kiss her but instead, Kate knelt down and reached into the side of her boot for her knife. Before Caroline realised what was happening, she had begun using the knife to trim the tunic just above the knees.

"What are you doing?" Caroline yelped as she jumped back in horror.

"Keep still or you'll lose one of those lovely legs," Kate instructed. "I'm making it easier for you to ride."

The knife was razor-sharp and in Kate's expert hands it easily and quickly sliced through the cotton of Caroline's tunic soon leaving the lower half of the skirt bunched around her ankles while her pale legs and thighs were now on show.

Kate stood back and admired her handiwork….and possibly Caroline's legs.

"There …..that should do it," she said with a self-satisfied smile. "That's far more practical."

Caroline peered down at the damage.

"I can't walk about in public in an outfit this short!" a self-conscious Caroline protested as her chest and face reddened with embarrassment.

"Those sandals are never going to do either," Kate went on, ignoring Caroline's remonstrations as she tossed through her saddle bags until she came up with her spare pair of dark, leather boots which she then handed to Caroline.

Turning up her nose slightly as she reluctantly took the offered boots, Caroline asked, "I'm not going to get any sort of foot disease from wearing these am I?"

"They're new," Kate replied tersely, her patience beginning to wear thin with the woman's fastidiousness.

They needed to be on their way if they were going to make it to the place Kate had in mind before nightfall, not stuck here arguing over boots. Where they were going, darkness brought with it a far more sinister foe than did the daylight.

"They're a little roomy but they'll do I guess," Caroline decided as she wiggled her toes inside the boots getting the feel of them. "Thanks," she added.

oooOooo

The mild morning had turned into a hot, blue summer day. Kate and Caroline had left the village and headed north not knowing for certain what lay ahead for them other than the township of Delos and hopefully the return of Caroline's younger son, Lawrence.

They had begun their journey at a steady gallop, Caroline following closely behind Kate as they traversed the open countryside. Kate preferred to stay out in the more exposed terrain where any threats would be easily visible. They would have to negotiate their way through the more heavily-wooded part of their journey with its inherit dangers and risks soon enough.

As the summer sun held its head high in the midday sky, Kate veered them slightly from their direct course and towards a stream where both women dismounted and let the horses drink their fill.

Kate removed her boots and tossed them aside as she led her horse knee-deep into the cool waters and splashed its sweat-lathered flanks. Caroline followed suit. Out of the corner of her eye she watched admiringly as Kate, unaware of the attention she was receiving, poured handfuls of water over the chestnut stallion. Caroline's eyes took on a devilish glint. Cupping her hands, she skimmed them rapidly and forcefully through the water in Kate's direction effectively showering her entire body. Stunned, Kate took a deep breath as she reined in her surprise. With a deliberate hand she wiped the water from her face and glared ominously at Caroline with her burnished brown eyes, the thin grin on her lips giving her a slightly crazed look. It was only now that Caroline considered the possible consequences to her rash actions.

Kate took a couple of steps towards where Caroline was standing, her long, dusky fingers tickling the top of the water menacingly. Sensing trouble, the blonde woman began to back away.

"Kate….it was just meant as a bit of fun….I'm sorry," Caroline tried but any attempt at sincerity was lost in her laughter.

"Oh, you will be sorry," Kate promised still with her sly smile as she continued to close in.

Caroline tried again. "No, honestly…I am sorry….I didn't mean it."

"You meant it alright. Don't try and lie your way out of this."

Kate took another step forward. Caroline took another step back. Their eyes were locked. Despite the situation and the imposing figure bearing down on her, Caroline could feel her pulse quicken with pleasure at the nearness of this gorgeous, wild woman.

Her eyes caught the shimmer of a water droplet on Kate's temple and they followed it as it trickled down the smooth skin of her slender neck, across her chest, eventually tumbling into the valley between the woman's breasts. Caroline found herself wanting to follow that droplet and catch it on her tongue. Only one more step forward and Kate would reach her.

Suddenly there was a surprised squeal as Caroline lost her footing. She toppled over ungracefully into the stream and was completely submerged in its waters. As she struggled to regain her balance and her composure she could hear Kate's laughter ringing in her ears then she felt a hand reach out and unceremoniously heave her to her feet.

"I think you can safely say that we're even now," Caroline spluttered, "look at me, I'm soaked through."

Caroline needn't have pointed that out. Kate had already noticed and her dark eyes, molten with desire, were transfixed by the way the flimsy fabric of Caroline's tunic now clung like a second skin to the glorious curves of her hips and breasts. There was a hungry grin on Kate's face as the tip of her tongue ran between her white teeth and across her lips.

Unaware of the storm she was creating within Kate's entire body, Caroline strode up onto the grassy bank and took from her saddlebag the piece of cloth that had been cut off the bottom of her dress and used it to towel herself off.

"We need to get going if we're going to make it to the protection of the trees before nightfall," Kate suggested as she attempted to regain her equilibrium.

oooOooo

The prevalence of low branches made it difficult and dangerous to ride so the two women had dismounted and were walking side by side along the barely discernable path that wove its way through the thickly-timbered terrain.

The gradual disappearance of light from the day made it increasingly difficult to find their way. Kate eventually took them off the track and into a small clearing.

"We'll stay here for the night," Kate announced as she tied the reins to a branch, "we should be safe enough with the protection and cover of the bushes and trees."

Caroline seemed rather doubtful as she looked around at the small, cleared patch of dirt surrounded by a closed curtain of trees but she was willing to trust that Kate knew what she was doing.

"If you feed and water the horses, I'll collect some wood and start a fire," Kate offered.

As Caroline went about her assigned task she noticed that Kate had collected quite a sizeable pile of dried leaves and twigs to use as tinder and some larger branches to sustain the fire but she was having obvious difficulty getting the fuel to catch alight successfully.

"Would you like me to help?" Caroline asked.

Kate looked at her with a determined expression.

"No….thank you."

Deciding it was best not to interfere, Caroline continued on with her own job and left Kate to it.

Once the horses stood contentedly with their feed bags and some water, Caroline re-joined Kate who was still attempting, without any luck, to get the fire started. In her hand Caroline held a small, leather pouch. She opened it and lightly sprinkled some black powder over the twigs and leaves that had been set up.

"Stand back," she warned and then, using a flint, sent several sparks into the fuel.

With a sudden small explosion there appeared a thin cloud of grey smoke and hungry flames began to lick the centre of the pyre.

Feeling quite pleased with herself, Caroline stood back to admire her work. Kate gave her a brief smile and a quiet "thank you" which managed to deflate Caroline's smugness considerably. Kate then went off and fetched some food from the saddlebags and wordlessly shared it out.

Both women ate without conversation, each adrift in their own thoughts. Suddenly Kate sprang to her feet and her hands instinctively reached for the hilt of her sword.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked as she looked around to see what had alerted her friend.

Kate frowned and indicated for Caroline to be quiet as she cocked her head to listen and her eyes scanned the trees. She then took Caroline's wrist and led her to the cover of some bushes.

"We've got company," Kate whispered.

As if on cue, the figure of a stocky man dressed in long, leather pants and a leather vest patterned with metal studs stepped from the shadows into the clearing. In his hand he held a lethal-looking sword.

"Damn it," Kate spat from between gritted teeth.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked in a whisper.

"Tabaeus."

"Who is Tabaeus and what does he want?"

"He's just someone …well, I may have slept with his wife once….or twice…and he didn't like the idea…or me," Kate explained in a low voice.

Caroline's eyes shot Kate a disapproving glare.

"What? It was her idea….the first time, anyway."

The women peered anxiously through the foliage as they watched the stranger examine their horses and their campsite.

"McKenzie! I know you're there! Show yourself you wife-shagging little..…"

"Tut tut…no name calling," Kate insisted as she appeared from the cover of the trees to face her foe. "What is it you want, Tabaeus?"

"You know what I want," the enraged Tabaeus blustered as his blood pressure rose at the mere sight of the dark-skinned beauty. He brandished his sword slowly…menacingly. "I want your head on a plate!"

"Now you and I both know that that is not going to happen so why don't we just let bygones be bygones and you can go on…"

Kate's words stopped there as she heard muffled cries coming from behind her and saw Tabaeus' face break into a cruel smile. Although not wanting to take her eyes off him, Kate risked a quick glance over her shoulder and was horrified to see Caroline in the grips of one of Tabaeus' burly and rather unhygienic-looking cohorts.

Steeling her nerve, despite the nausea churning in her stomach, Kate kept a cool head.

"Alright, Tabaeus….let her go and you and I can sort this out man to …..lesbian, I suppose...whatever…..you know what I mean."

Tabaeus stepped closer to Kate and tormented her with the tip of his sword. Kate stubbornly refused to flinch.

"She means nothing to you, Tabaeus. Let her go," Kate tried to reason. "She's just a mother looking for her lost son."

"You're right," the man snarled through his yellowing teeth, "she means nothing to me….That's why I don't have any qualms about making her son motherless."

On hearing those words, the panic and the ire that had been rising in Caroline's mind peaked. She lashed out with her foot and drove the heel of her boot forcefully down the front of her captor's unprotected shin causing him to release her as he gripped his leg in agony.

Kate used the distraction to her advantage. An agile kick removed the sword from Tabaeus' hand and out of his reach. A second swift kick saw him drop to his knees clutching desperately at his groin, his face grotesque with the pain.

Convinced that Tabaeus was virtually paralysed for the moment and wouldn't be running off any time soon, Kate rushed over to where Caroline stood.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked full of genuine concern.

"I'm fine….now," Caroline replied as she straightened herself out.

Kate looked at Tabaeus' crony lying unconscious on the ground at their feet.

"Why is his nose bleeding?" Kate queried.

Caroline replied innocently, "I'm not sure."

"It wouldn't have something to do with that thick branch you have in your hand, would it?"

Caroline looked at the branch she had in her hand as though it was the first time she was aware of its existence.

"I doubt it," she replied as she tossed it carelessly onto the fire and then as a diversion she asked, "What are we going to do with these two low-lifes?"

Kate strode off towards the horses and returned a few moments later with a long length of rope.

"We'll tie them up to a tree and hope that some wild animal makes a meal of them," Kate answered, "and in the morning we'll take what's left of them down to Delos with us….or not."

The women managed to drag the two hapless men over to some nearby trees and, with deft hands, Kate soon had them securely bound and gagged, each to a separate tree trunk.

Convinced that the men no longer posed a threat , Kate left them to their fate for the night and returned to their campsite where she found Caroline spreading out the bedrolls.

The fire had burned down to become a pile of glowing embers, giving off ample heat but only a dim light. Kate lay on her side on her bedroll, a woollen blanket tossed over her for added warmth. Beside her she could feel Caroline lying unnervingly close, the heat of her breath like a flame to the fuse of her core.

"Goodnight," Caroline yawned wearily for it had been a long day.

"Night….." Kate replied sleepily as she slowly drifted off, letting her subconscious take over her thoughts once again...

…_Caroline melded in behind Kate, fair skin pressed against dark, as their naked bodies fitted uniquely together like two pieces of a puzzle. With one hand splayed gently across Kate's forehead she turned the dark woman's head towards her…._


	3. Chapter 3

"A Meeting Most Fortunate"

Chapter 3

The morning sun had begun to climb above the horizon bringing with it a blanket of fresh, chill air. Feeling the temperature drop slightly, Kate, who was still only semi-conscious, moved to pull her rough, woollen cover about her more tightly. As she did so she became aware of a layer of warmth that penetrated along her back. Both Kate and Caroline lay on their sides and to Kate's surprise and pleasure, Caroline had tucked herself in snuggly behind her and had draped a fair-skinned arm about her waist, binding them together tightly. Kate hardly dared to move or even breathe for fear of disturbing or, worse still, waking Caroline before she'd had the chance to fully savour the delicious sensation of the two of them being cocooned so closely.

Sometime during the night, as the embers of the fire had died down and ceased to give off sufficient heat, Caroline, while still asleep, had reached out for the nearest source of warmth and had drawn herself towards it, blissfully unaware that the source was, in fact, Kate.

Despite Kate's stillness, all too soon Caroline began to stir. Kate kept her eyes shut and her breathing steady. As the fog of sleep slowly lifted, Caroline gradually realised that she wasn't at home on her comfortable wool-stuffed mattress lying next to her husband …..it had probably been months, possibly even years since they had lain this close….but instead she was out in the wilds on a thin bedroll lying next to… Suddenly her eyes snapped open. It was true. She wasn't lying beside John…she was nestled in next to Kate and she had her arm wrapped around her!

Trying to keep the sense of urgency out of her voice, she whispered, "Kate….Kate….are you awake?"

There was no response. To Caroline's relief it seemed that Kate was still asleep. With her initial panic quietened, Caroline couldn't resist taking a moment to luxuriate in the sensual feel of Kate's body pressing firmly into her own. However, she didn't want to push her luck and have Kate wake up and find them like this so she ever so carefully withdrew her arm from around the woman's waist and then, without disturbing her, rose from the makeshift bed.

Feeling a rush of cool air fill the space where Caroline had been, Kate rolled onto her back, stretched and, as if for the first time that morning, opened her eyes.

"Morning," Caroline said cheerily as she tried to keep the blush of embarrassment from her cheeks. "How did you sleep?"

"Morning…fine, thanks," Kate replied but then couldn't help but add cheekily, "although for some reason, it became very warm during the night don't you think?"

Caroline had rolled up her blanket and bedroll. She now took them to where the horses were tied up so she could pack them away in her saddle bag allowing herself some time for the scarlet flush in her cheeks to subside. Kate fought hard to contain her amusement at Caroline's expense.

Deciding that it was time to get going, Kate rose from her less than comfortable bed and began packing away her things also, ready for an early start to their day. As she rearranged her saddle bags she took out some of the food supplies for their breakfast…some hard cheese and some even harder bread it would seem but it would have to suffice for now. Hopefully they would be in Delos by sundown and they could have a more substantial meal then.

As the two women sat beside what remained of their fire which was little more than a pile of smouldering ash, Caroline asked, "What are we going to do with our two unpleasant visitors?"

Kate had almost managed to forget about their two captives, Tabaeus and his hapless friend.

"I suppose we should go and check and see what's left of them," Kate suggested as she put down the remnants of her breakfast and gave Caroline a smile that suggested that she _probably_ wasn't serious.

Both men were still where Kate had left them, each tied securely to a tree trunk and both seemed to have survived the night sufficiently well, although, judging by the nasty scowl on Tabaeus' face as Kate and Caroline appeared, his foul temper had not improved.

"I'm going to ungag you and untie you and then you're free to go," Kate explained. "If you give me any trouble my friend here won't hesitate to, at the very least, maim you with her sword."

Kate looked over at Caroline who, on cue, was brandishing Kate's sword rather inexpertly in her attempt to appear menacing.

Kate shook her head and mouthed the word 'Stop' to her.

One at a time, Kate ungagged and untied Tabaeus and then his crony. Once free of his restraints, Tabaeus felt the need to save face and re-establish some lost pride.

He looked Caroline up and down and then commented to Kate, "I see you're still shagging other men's wives."

He nodded in the direction of Caroline.

"No, actually I'm not," Kate replied calmly, "and I_ could_ say the same about you and the sheep but I won't…..I'm too polite for that."

A grin crept onto the faces of both Caroline and Tabaeus' friend.

Realising that the sooner he made his leave the better, Tabaeus changed tact and growled, "What have you done with our horses?"

"Oh...your horses," Kate replied innocently, "here's the thing, Tabaeus, I think somebody must have come along during the night and stolen them as they seem to be missing so I guess you'll have to walk to wherever it is you're going…..Sorry."

Tabaeus' hands clenched into angry fists and his face became purple with contained rage. He wasn't fond of being humiliated, particularly by a woman and especially by _this_ woman. However, he was smart enough to deduce that it would probably be in his best interest to cut his losses and just walk away…._for now_.

Kate and Caroline watched as the two men clambered off along the path. Tabaeus walked a little gingerly, his groin obviously still feeling the effects of Kate's direct hit the previous night.

As the men disappeared from sight, Kate and Caroline returned to their campsite to finish off what remained of their paltry meal. Their peace and quiet, however, was short-lived and unexpectedly disturbed by the blustering appearance of Lyceus into their midst.

_"__What now?"_ Kate muttered under her breath before saying out loud, "Lyceus! What are you doing here?"

Lyceus took a moment to catch his breath and gather his thoughts.

"I've come to warn you that Tabaeus is on the hunt for you and he's not happy….he's threatening to put your head on a plate…..His wife has kicked him out and he's blaming you."

"Ahh….so that's what it was about," Kate replied feeling somewhat more enlightened. "Someone needs to inform him that his wife probably kicked him out because of the fact that he knocks her around ….and, also because he smells like a goat….Anyway, Lyceus, you're too late. He's been and gone."

Lyceus gave Kate a puzzled look.

"You let him go?"

"I felt sorry for him," Kate answered by way of an excuse, "after all, he's not the brightest flame in the fire…and what else was I supposed to do? Kill him? That's always so messy."

"I would have if I had been here," Lyceus bragged boldly, puffing his chest out and flexing a muscle.

Kate rolled her eyes and gave Lyceus a look that clearly expressed her doubt before striding off to finish packing away her things.

To ensure that their fire was out Kate scattered the embers with her boot-clad foot while Caroline untied the horses and led them towards the path down which they were headed. Kate joined Caroline and both women mounted their respective animals to begin the day's journey. Lyceus trotted up behind them and joined their ranks. Kate halted and turned to face him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked him bluntly.

"I thought I'd tag along with you and Caroline….to Delos," Lyceus replied uncertainly.

Tiresome as his attentions were, Kate didn't have the energy or inclination to argue.

"You can come with us but stay behind us….and I'd prefer it if you didn't talk unless it's absolutely necessary."

Happy just to be going with them, Lyceus agreed to Kate's terms and trotted along contentedly behind them as they made their way through the remainder of the forest. Eventually the trees thinned out and they were out into open country again.

oooOooo

The day unfolded as a pleasant, balmy one and they were able to keep riding until almost midday before Kate decided to head them towards a nearby river. As they reached its banks they dismounted and Kate took charge of all three horses, leading them down to the water to drink and refresh. Lyceus and Caroline stayed on the riverbank, stretching their taut muscles as they watched on.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked Lyceus as she noticed the dazed expression on his face.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Lyceus crooned, "With that smooth, dark skin, those strong arms and shapely thighs….and those fabulous, full br….."

"Lyceus! I get the picture," Caroline butted in before he could go any further.

Caroline followed his line of sight and observed Kate through her own pair of admiring eyes….the well-toned, athletic body, the brilliant smile and yes, the fabulous, full breasts. She had to agree…Kate certainly was beautiful.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, Lyceus, but for reasons beyond your control, I don't think she's ever going to be interested in you….I'm sorry," Caroline said as gently as she could not wanting him to get his hopes up only to have them decidedly dashed.

Not to be so easily disheartened he replied, "She would be if she only gave me half a chance to prove what a good catch I am ….but she never gives me a chance."

Caroline gave Lyceus a sympathetic smile admiring his blind devotion but knowing that it was in vain. They waited there in silence, both of them watching Kate intently as she tendered the horses while, unbeknown to either of them, they were sharing similar lascivious thoughts.

Once the horses were thoroughly watered, Kate joined Caroline and Lyceus on the riverbank.

"I need to…um…go to the…um….use the bushes to…um…" Lyceus stuttered as he pointed to a small copse a short distance away.

"No need for details," Kate answered impatiently, "just go and do whatever it is you have to do."

A red-faced Lyceus mounted his horse and galloped off in the direction of the clump of bushes at a rather rapid pace. Kate fetched the other two horses that were grazing nearby.

"Aren't we going to wait for him?" Caroline asked tentatively.

Touched by her concern for the persistent Lyceus, Kate gave her the loveliest of smiles. Caroline felt her heart skip a beat and a heat rise within her.

"He'll catch up," she replied simply.

Suddenly Caroline noticed the muscles in Kate's face tense. The smile was gone. Her eyes had become hard and alert and she'd drawn her sword from its scabbard but it was too late. Kate's guard had been down, distracted by the gorgeous blonde, and she hadn't noticed the swift approach of several horses and their riders that were now descending upon them.

As Lyceus fought his way back through the bushes and bramble to where he had tied up his horse, he peered over towards the spot where he had left Caroline and Kate. To his shock and horror, he saw that the two women were now surrounded by at least eight burly, well-armed men.

_"__Slave traders," Lyceus muttered to himself._

One of the men was attempting to tie up his lovely Kate but was having great difficulty as she tussled and fought fiercely much to the amusement of the other men. Lyceus flinched as he saw the man finally lose patience with her and raise his fist landing a savage blow to Kate's jaw rendering her motionless on the ground.

His immediate instinct was to rush down and save her but the other part of him knew it would be futile and he'd doubtless wind up as dead as a doornail and unable to help anyone. No, it would be better if he remained out of sight and followed them until a chance came to rescue the two women.

With their bounty bound and slung over their horses, the band of ruthless mercenaries led off towards the hills. Lyceus kept them in sight following as closely as he dared go.

oooOooo

They trekked on for almost an hour before cantering into what appeared to be a large, well-organised campsite with a number of semi-permanent shelters and many more leather-clad, heavily armoured men, each with at least one weapon ominously attached to them in some manner.

Two of the men who could have easily been mistaken for giants, effortlessly hoisted the relatively small bodies of Kate and Caroline from the horses and over the shoulders of their massive frames. They then carried them to a clearing where several, tall timber posts stuck out of the bare ground. Here, they dropped the women callously onto the hard dirt, gagged them and bound each of them securely to a separate post before casually strolling off to perform other duties.

Kate squirmed frantically testing the strength of her bindings but it was to no avail. There was no give in their tautness. Her eyes then ventured over to where Caroline had been secured. Kate swallowed hard to contain the lump that had formed in her throat at the sight of Caroline's sad, slumped figure and hearing what she thought to be quiet sobs. She had to get them out of here safely.

_"__Think, Kate, think," she muttered to herself desperately._

Her sword had been removed but they hadn't discovered the knife she kept hidden in her boot. If only she could reach it somehow she could cut the ropes and free them but her hands and feet were firmly bound.

Night had descended on the campsite and while torches blazed around the main area where the men mulled around eating and drinking, Kate and Caroline sat in almost pitch blackness.

"Pssst….Kate…." came a whisper from the darkness.

Kate strained her eyes to see who was calling her name.

"It's me….Lyceus."

Kate immediately tried to struggle with the ropes and called to Lyceus to free them but her words were muffled by the cloth around her mouth.

Realising that Kate was gagged, Lyceus quickly moved in and untied the cloth. Kate coughed and then gasped a few mouthfuls of fresh air before speaking.

Caroline too had noticed that somebody was there and looked over to where Kate was. With relief, her eyes made out the shadowy figure of Lyceus.

"Quick! Get us out of these ropes," Kate whispered anxiously.

"Well, I will but first you have to promise to go on a date with me….a proper date….a meal….and a goodnight kiss."

"Lyceus, are you kidding me!….we don't have time for this ….just cut the ropes," Kate demanded frantically.

"Do you promise?"

Kate was losing her patience. There really wasn't time for this. At any moment one of the guards could walk over to check on them.

"Alright…alright…..one date only," Kate conceded, "now cut these ropes."

"And a kiss….." he pushed a little nervously.

"For crying out loud, Lyceus, just cut the ropes will you! Hurry!"

Lyceus reached to his belt for his sword but it wasn't there. He'd left it attached to his saddle.

"Ooops….I've left my sword back…."

Now he really was lucky that Kate's hands were tied because at this moment she seriously felt like throttling him.

"My knife is inside my left boot," Kate hissed between clenched teeth as her patience further evaporated. "Get it out and remove these damn ropes."

As soon as Lyceus had freed her, Kate snatched the knife from his hand and quickly made her way over to Caroline. Within seconds Caroline was free too. All three of them then rapidly ducked away into the darkness. Hopefully it would be morning before anyone noticed their disappearance.

A short distance away they found the cover of some trees and bushes. Sure that they were safe for the moment and hidden from sight, Kate turned swiftly, grabbed Lyceus by the shirt front and pinned him to the nearest tree trunk.

"What was that all about?" Kate demanded. "We could have all been caught while you babbled on about dates and kisses."

"Sheesh….you'd think a person would be a little more grateful towards someone who had just saved their life," Lyceus complained.

"I am grateful," Kate replied less fiercely as she released her grip on his shirt.

"So we're still on for a date?" he dared to ask hopefully.

"I said I would didn't I," Kate grumbled unexcited by the prospect but bound to keep her promise. "But on one condition….there's to be no and I repeat 'no' tongue with that kiss…Do you understand?"

Lyceus agreed, happy just to be getting any kiss at all.

Kate turned her attentions to Caroline.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked a rather frightened-looking Caroline.

Caroline gave her an unconvincing nod. Kate reached out and drew the woman close to her, wrapping her strong arms around her, holding her securely until she felt Caroline's trembling ease. Despite the tenseness of the situation, Kate couldn't help but appreciate how wonderful it felt to hold and comfort this magnificent woman. She placed a light kiss on the blonde head.

When she was sure that Caroline was calmer, Kate said, "I want you two to wait here while I sneak back and get the horses."

"No!" Caroline argued, "Leave the horses. Let's just go!"

"If we go on foot we're sitting ducks," Kate quickly explained. "The horses are away from the main camp…they won't even notice me."

"Do you want me to come and help you?" Caroline offered bravely.

"No…stay here. There's less chance of them spotting just one person…..stay here with Lyceus."

Before there could be any more protests Kate had slipped back out into the night.

Lyceus and Caroline both waited silently…anxiously…for Kate's return and were thankful when she eventually reappeared with the chestnut stallion and the black mare in tow and still with their saddles and supplies.

Overcome by her emotions that had been steadily building like a thunderstorm since they had first met and awash with relief that her friend had made it back safely, Caroline, without hesitation or a second thought, took Kate's face in her hands and firmly, ardently placed a kiss on her warm, sweet, enticing mouth. Kate returned the kiss with equal ardour.

Lyceus looked on in shocked silence, eyes agog and slack-jawed, astounded by what he was seeing. He finally understood what Caroline had meant by 'for reasons beyond his control' Kate would never be interested in him. His heart sunk at the realisation and disappointment that Kate was lost to him.

In the full throes of the kiss, Kate remembered where they were and knew that they were still in harm's way. They needed to put some distance between themselves and their foes.

Reluctantly she pulled away ever so slightly from Caroline and lightly ran her fingers down the woman's cheeks as she asked softly, "Can we continue this later when we're in less danger?"

Still feeling the warm glow of her desires, Caroline smiled and simply nodded.

"Sure," she replied.

"We need to get going and put some distance between us and them," Kate stated more firmly, "It's only a couple of hours ride to Delos from here. We should be fine to ride in the dark as long as we're careful."

All three figures mounted their horses.

"I have a friend in Delos, her name is Gillian," Kate explained to Caroline. "She owns a small sheep farm. I'm sure she won't mind if we stay in her barn for a couple of nights while we look for your son."

Without further hesitation all three then headed their horses out into the more open landscape and galloped off in the direction of Delos.


	4. Chapter 4

"A Meeting Most Fortunate"

Chapter 4

Despite the lateness of the hour when the three figures trotted their horses into Delos and up to the abode of Kate's friend, Gillian, oil lamps could still be seen flickering from within and as they dismounted a sullen, sinewy, forty-something woman opened the door, curious as to the going-ons outside.

On recognising her friend, Gillian's face immediately lit up as she hurried towards Kate and greeted her with a welcoming hug, her face finding itself momentarily buried in Kate's ample bosom as Gillian was of a much smaller stature than her friend, although, it had to be said, she was no less feisty by nature.

Kate returned the hug with genuine affection for the woman. Several seasons had passed since they had last seen each other but it was one of those enduring friendships that never faded with the passing of time.

Eventually pulling her face away from Kate's chest Gillian said, "Kate, how wonderful to see you….It's been so long…What are you doing here and at such a late hour?"

"Sorry to disturb you so late at night," Kate apologised, "but ….it's a long story…"

Kate then noticed Gillian's eyes glance questioningly at the other two arrivals standing beside her.

"Oh…Sorry…This is Caroline…she's a friend," Kate explained to Gillian, "we're looking for her son, Lawrence…that's why we're here."

Gillian gave Kate a barely perceptible smirk.

_"__Yet another lady 'friend'," Gillian thought to herself, "she can sure pick them…this one is quite stunning although she looks a little snooty."_

Kate continued, "….and this is Lyceus…I'm not entirely sure why he's here but he is."

Lyceus reached out and shook Gillian's hand politely while Gillian discreetly ran a discerning eye over him.

_"__Mmmm….he's not totally unappealing," Gillian decided but kept it to herself._

"We've ridden from up in the hills and we were wondering if we could stay here for one or two nights?" Kate asked.

"Sure….certainly….stay as long as you like," Gillian replied enthusiastically, always happy to see her friend, "although I only have one spare room."

"Lyceus can stay there," Kate answered, "Caroline and I have our bedrolls and I'm sure we can set up something comfortable in the barn if you don't mind."

"Of course you can," she replied, the smirk creeping back onto Gillian's face.

Gillian then called her son who appeared at the door. Unlike his mother, he was tall and built with a strong, burly frame.

"Raff, this is ….well, you know Kate."

Raff gave her a friendly smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"….and this is Lyceus and Caroline."

They too received a warm smile from the lad.

"Can you take their horses down to the stables, please? Make sure they have plenty of water and some feed and lay down some fresh straw."

Obediently Raff emerged from the house, took all three sets of reins and led the horses off to the stables.

"Have you eaten?" Gillian inquired. "Would you like something to eat? There's some vegetable broth I can heat up for you if you would like some."

Although all Kate really wanted to do was to be alone with Caroline…the thought of that kiss much earlier in the evening hadn't left her mind since they'd set off…the mention of food suddenly made her realise how hungry she was and, as if to acknowledge that fact, her stomach gave a timely growl of complaint.

"I'd…we'd love some food," Kate answered gratefully, "if it's not too much trouble."

"Thank you. That would be lovely," Caroline added.

All three guests sat at the large wooden table as Gillian flittered around serving up steaming dishes of vegetable broth and thick slabs of bread as well as pouring generous swigs of wine.

As they ate, Kate filled Gillian in on their mission and what had happened to them over the past two days. Gillian listened in interested silence and as she listened she observed the subtle play between her friend and the blonde Caroline…..the closeness with which they sat, the lingering touches of their hands as they passed the wine or the bread to each other, the looks that could only be described as lustful that passed between them when they thought no one was looking. Gillian had seen it all before with her long-time friend …women had come and gone…but she sensed something different with this one…Kate seemed genuinely beguiled.

Having sated their hunger, Kate and Caroline helped to clear away the dishes, thanked Gillian and took their leave. Kate, with a lit oil lamp in her hand, led the way to the barn. Caroline followed closely, a nervous knot of anticipation forming in her stomach at the thought of finally being alone with Kate.

As they entered the barn Kate noticed that the sheep had been penned for the night and that Raff had removed the saddles, saddlebags and bedrolls and put them in the barn before taking the horses to the stables. It also appeared that he had thoughtfully thrown down some fresh straw for them to sleep on.

With one hand Kate hung the lamp safely from a peg on the barn wall while, with the other hand, she grasped one of Caroline's arms and drew her in close, her eyes transfixed on Caroline's face. Caroline dropped her gaze, nervous and unsure.

Wanting nothing more than to feel the softness of Caroline's lips on her own once again, Kate tilted the woman's head up and slowly leant forward until their lips touched, ever so lightly at first, but as the apprehension subsided and the intensity of their desires took over, the kiss became tantalisingly deep. It was several moments before their mouths parted and they came up for air, gasping and elated.

"Do you want to…um…lie down?" Kate asked, less sure of herself with this woman than she usually was as she was being careful not to make the wrong assumptions or frighten her off.

"I would but…." Caroline began and then hesitated.

"But what?" Kate asked.

"Is there anywhere we can bathe or wash?" Caroline asked self-consciously, "I feel very grimy and dusty from the trip and I'd feel better if…"

Kate thought for a moment and then a broad smile spread across her face as she headed towards her saddlebags and shuffled through her belongings.

"Grab some fresh clothes and come with me….I know just the thing," she instructed enthusiastically as she lifted the lamp from the peg and waited for Caroline to fetch what she needed and join her.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked, puzzled by the venture back out into the dark at what must be nearly midnight.

"There's a hot spring only a short walk away in that direction," Kate replied pointing out into the blackness, "we can bathe there."

Caroline was dubious about stepping back out into the night again, particularly after recent events but the thought of being able to soak her sore muscles in some hot water and wash the dust and dirt from her skin made her push her fears aside and join Kate as she headed off down a pathway that led away from the houses and town.

It was only a short walk before they reached the bubbling pools as Kate had promised. The warm air rising from the water and meeting the cooler night air formed shrouds of steamy vapour creating a rather ethereal aura. The whole scene looked most inviting to the two travel-weary women.

Kate balanced the lamp on a nearby rock and started to disrobe, first her scabbard, boots and gauntlets and then her leather outfit. Caroline watched on somewhat startled and hesitant. It had only just occurred to her that she too needed to undress and that she would be naked in the water with Kate…who would be naked also…and while the idea was appealing to Caroline on some levels, she couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought.

Seeing Caroline still standing fully-dressed by the edge of the pool and sensing her uncertainty, Kate…a very naked Kate… stepped towards her and took both of the woman's hands in her own, then lifting each one of them in turn to her lips placed a subtle kiss on the back of them.

"It's alright, Caroline…..I promise I won't bite," Kate assured her with an enticing smile.

"No…it's not that," Caroline faltered, "it's…."

"What?"

"Kate….you're so beautiful and….your body….look at you… you're fabulous…and I've had two children…I'm not…"

Kate silenced Caroline's uncertainties with a more serious kiss on her mouth which lingered until she sensed Caroline's doubts begin to dissipate and her desires take over. Just as she felt Caroline's eagerness beginning to rise, Kate pulled away and walked towards the pool.

Over her shoulder, Kate smiled seductively and said, "If you want me you're going to have to undress and come and get me."

With that, Kate approached the water's edge, tested the temperature and then slowly entered until she was submerged almost up to her shoulders and could feel the warmth and effervescence steadily soothe the weariness and tension from her muscles.

Kate then turned to see Caroline's naked form gradually and a little self-consciously step towards the pool, the steam enveloping her like a sheer veil as her fair skin shimmered in the pale white light of the waxing moon.

Caroline then slipped her whole body below the silvery surface as Kate watched with bated breath, her want for this beautiful woman bubbling and boiling like the water around her. Caroline then reappeared directly in front of her only seconds later.

Reaching out with her lithe fingers, Kate softly stroked the water from the flowing silk that was Caroline's fair hair. As she did so, she gently brought the other woman's face to her own and pressed a searing kiss onto her lips…a kiss that asked the question…a kiss that wanted to know if the depth of Caroline's desires and passion matched her own. Her call was answered as she felt Caroline's lips begin to hungrily consume her and the hot tip of Caroline's tongue delve into her mouth further stoking each woman's internal fire. Buoyed by the fervour of the kiss, Kate's hands began a sensory trail as they floated langorously along the sensual curves of Caroline's body.

Suddenly Caroline pulled away. The heat from the pool and from her escaping emotions was becoming all too much for her. She released herself from Kate's loose hold and swam a short distance away to recover. Kate followed quickly behind, concerned that she had upset or distressed Caroline.

"I'm sorry, Caroline," Kate implored as she tentatively gripped the woman's shoulders. "I thought you wanted ….I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't frighten me," Caroline answered in a low voice as she turned to face the dark beauty before her. "I frightened myself…I haven't had feelings…desires…like that since…I can't remember…ever. I was losing control."

"Is that bad?" Kate asked with a perplexed expression on her face at not quite understanding Caroline's problem. "How bad is that?"

"It's not a _bad _thing as such," Caroline tried to explain but finding it difficult to adequately express her thoughts. "It's just difficult for me to do and be comfortable with …it's not something I'm used to."

"I could teach you," Kate offered with a playful smile breaking across her face and easing the tension.

"I'm sure you could," Caroline agreed as a faint blush coloured her cheeks at the thought of all the things she would like Kate to teach her. "I think I'd probably enjoy that."

Feeling braver, Caroline wrapped her arms loosely around Kate's neck and encircled her hips with her legs, content to float weightlessly in Kate's arm. Through the watery membrane, Kate basked in the divine sensation of bare skin against bare skin and breast pressed against breast.

Kate cupped Caroline's face affectionately and placed a brief kiss on the tip of her perfect nose. She then noticed her hands.

"I think we're both going to shrivel up if we stay in here much longer," Kate observed.

The pair made their way out of the water and quickly and carelessly towelled themselves dry. The feel of the fresh night air chilled their heated bodies. Caroline pulled on an unadorned chiton that fell to her ankles while Kate replaced her leather outfit with a simple, linen tunic that hung just above her knees. Both women gathered up their few belongings and headed back towards the barn and their beds.

As they walked Caroline asked Kate, "How do you and Gillian know each other?"

Kate went thoughtful for a moment and then answered, "Many years ago now when her son, Raff, was only a toddler, Gillian was accused of murdering her husband."

"Who accused her?" Caroline interrupted.

"Her husband's brother….he wanted her arrested and punished….hung. I was staying in Delos and one of Gillian's friends told me what had happened….I managed to rescue Gillian and keep her hidden and safe until it was proven beyond doubt that it was all a horrible accident and that Gillian was innocent."

"So you saved her life."

"Mmm…you could say that," Kate acknowledged modestly, "but she was innocent and didn't deserve to be punished….her husband was killed in the barn when a beam of rotting timber collapsed on him and crushed his skull. Unfortunately, Gillian was the first one to find him."

Kate replayed the events over in her head and then continued.

"Anyway, he was a nasty character. She's well shot of him…he appeared friendly and affable to everyone but he used to beat her up given half a chance and a few drinks….he got his come-uppance if you ask me."

Caroline mulled over what she'd been told and then boldly asked, "Did you and Gillian ever…you know…sleep together?"

Kate laughed, highly amused by the idea.

"No…never," Kate replied emphatically and still tickled by the thought, "she likes men… a lot. I'm actually worried a little for Lyceus staying in the house tonight. I caught Gillian looking at him as though he was 'lunch'."

"Maybe that's what Lyceus needs to help him move on," Caroline laughed, "you do realise that he's in love with you?"

"Love…shmuve…he'll get over it," Kate replied flippantly, not wanting to contemplate the idea for even a moment.

Back at the barn, the two women found a comfortable place amongst the fresh straw, unfurled their bedrolls, undressed and lay down together, one beside the other. Kate lay on her back while a weary Caroline snuggled herself beside her, an arm resting across the other woman's smooth, dark belly. Kate then drew the woollen blanket up over them, leant over and gave Caroline one final, brief kiss before turning on her side to sleep. As she nodded off she felt the comforting sensation of the other woman tucking herself in more tightly behind her and the weight of the faintly-freckled arm still draped across her hip.

oooOooo

Early the next morning the two women were woken unceremoniously by the cacophony of noise created by Gillian and Raff as they released the dozens of sheep from their overnight pens and shooed them out of the barn and into the fields.

Still weary from the lateness of their night, both Kate and Caroline chose to ignore the kerfuffle and remained spooned together with their eyes shut tight until Gillian sought them out.

"Morning….sleep well did we?" Gillian crowed loudly and with a playful chiding in her voice.

Kate opened one drowsy eye to look up sleepily at the woman.

"There's some breakfast out if you want it….when you're ready," she added before striding off to finish her morning chores.

Kate closed her eyes again and drifted off.

Eventually the pair stirred from their slumber and after a few intimate moments together they dressed and made their way into the kitchen for some breakfast where they were greeted by a rather cheery and self-satisfied looking Lyceus.

"Good morning, ladies," he chirped brightly. "It's such a beautiful day, isn't it."

Kate looked from the smug Lyceus to Gillian who was now busying herself at the other end of the table and gave her a questioning glance. Gillian shrugged her shoulders at Kate and feigned ignorance as to what she was silently asking.

Kate decided to leave the matter for now and instead she joined Lyceus and Caroline who were both helping themselves to the food that Gillian had spread out on the table for them. There was fresh fruit and bread as well as a pot of porridge warming over a low flame in the fireplace.

As they finished up, Caroline and Lyceus headed off to the stables to see to the horses while Kate stayed and helped Gillian clear away the meal.

"Lyceus seems awfully cheerful this morning….did you and he…you know…sleep together last night?" Kate asked Gillian casually once they were alone.

Gillian looked at Kate guiltily.

"We had a few wines…I felt sorry for him…the poor bastard is head-over-heels in love with you," Gillian explained as Kate rolled her eyes helplessly. "It's pathetic…so I thought I'd distract him from his woes and as I said, I was pissed. I can hardly remember anything other than we did it."

Kate shook her head in slight disdain.

"Well, he seems to be over me now."

"Do you mind?" Gillian asked, "I took it for granted that you weren't really interested but if you are…"

"No!" Kate confirmed adamantly, "I'd rather eat my bodyweight in sheep droppings than sleep with Lyceus or any man for that matter."

"Then what's the fuss about?" Gillian scoffed.

"You can't just have sex with every man that happens to …."

"Ha….That's the pot calling the kettle black don't you think?" Gillian interjected.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked with expert innocence.

"There isn't a gorgeous woman in this town that you haven't been with," Gillian retorted, astounded at Kate's pretence.

"There is one or two…several… a lot of women that I haven't slept with," Kate insisted.

"Yes…and they're lined up at the door as we speak," laughed Gillian, "although I suspect that they don't stand much of a chance while that Caroline is around. You seem quite taken with her."

Kate didn't reply immediately but instead took full stock of her feelings for Caroline before finally, with a much more serious tone to her voice, she answered, "I almost forget to breathe when I'm around her…she's magnificent."

Sensing Kate's more solemn mood now, Gillian stopped her teasing and gave her friend a warm smile as she rubbed her hands reassuringly along Kate's arms.

With the moment gone, Kate left the kitchen to join Caroline in the stables.

As she was running the brush over the shiny black hind quarters of Leto, Caroline asked, "How are we going to find John and Lawrence? There has to be at least a thousand people living in this town."

Kate replied, "If he's with another bard somebody will know their whereabouts….you just need to ask the right people the right questions and be willing to part with a few drachma."

oooOooo

The marketplace was full of people buying and selling their wares. Caroline and Kate wended and wound their way steadily up and down rows and rows of stalls and stands displaying fresh fruit, clothing, live animals, dead animals, earthenware and anything else that could be bartered. Every now and again Kate would stop and talk to a vendor or a customer and ask questions and occasionally hand over a couple of coins as a reward for a response.

As they worked their way around gathering snippets of information on the possible whereabouts of Caroline's licentious husband and her son, Caroline began to notice the number of flirtatious looks they and, in particular, Kate were getting from various women as they strolled past.

"I get the distinct impression that you're quite a familiar figure in this town….particularly with the women," Caroline stated, trying to keep the accusation out of her tone.

"Mmm…I don't know what makes you think that?" Kate replied dismissively in the hope that she could avoid any further conversation along this vein but it wasn't to be so.

"Exactly how many women have you slept with?" Caroline asked bluntly.

"In my whole life?"

Caroline refined the question.

"Okay…no…from this town."

Kate thought for a moment, desperate to try and evade this topic knowing that there would be no right answer to the question.

_"__Was it too much to ask for a distraction right about now? ….maybe an invasion of trolls from the north would be convenient,_" Kate thought to herself as she answered diffidently, "Maybe twenty-five."

She was erring on the side of caution.

Caroline's face showed her shock and surprise.

"Maybe….probably…less…a lot less than that….definitely less than twenty," Kate garbled as she tried to monitor the expression on Caroline's face and keep herself out of too much trouble.

"So I'm just another one of your women? Another notch on your belt?" Caroline huffed indignantly.

"No, Caroline….definitely not!"

Kate tried to soothe Caroline's concerns by holding her but Caroline stepped out of reach and marched off.

Kate called after her but had to increase her stride to keep her in sight.

As the wind of anger slowly seeped out of Caroline's sails she stopped and allowed Kate to catch up. She peered up into Kate's worried face.

"I'm sorry, Kate…I have no right really to be so possessive. It's simply that I can't do casual relationships and if that is all this is to you then we need to end it here and now."

Kate took Caroline's hand and led her a short distance away from the busy street and into a virtually empty side lane. There, she captured Caroline's eyes with her own to ensure she had the woman's full attention.

"Caroline, you are much more to me than a casual relationship," Kate confided. "Since the first time I saw your forlorn figure at the 'Scythe and Sickle' I have had a huge crush on you….and now…well, let's just say that it is much more than a crush…I can't think about anyone but you….I don't want anyone but you….do you understand?"

Any words Caroline had wanted to say were caught in her throat with the unravelling of her emotions so instead she simply nodded.

Kate released Caroline from her gaze, relieved and quite exhilarated that she had finally been able to express to this marvellous woman the extent of her feelings for her.

To ease the tension, Kate changed the subject.

"I think I know where John might be staying….if word on the street is right…and it usually is….he's living with a woman called Judith, a second-rate bard who lives in one of the more squalid areas of the town…we can walk to it from here."

With only a smattering of sporadic conversation as they walked, Kate showed the way to where she thought they would find John and hopefully Lawrence.

As they reached a part of town that was decidedly more unkempt, Kate pointed out a rather neglected house.

"According to my sources, that should be where John is staying."

Tentatively they approached and knocked on the shabby door. Moments later it opened and the dishevelled mess that was John stood before them in a rumpled loin-cloth and little else. Shadowing him was a dark-haired woman who was in an equal state of disarray, Judith presumably. Both figures appeared to be rather heavily intoxicated even at this relatively early hour of the day and very unsteady on their feet. Kate could tell from the look of recognition on Caroline's face that this was indeed the right house and that this jerk was actually her husband.

"Caroline….What are you doing here?" John asked, not even attempting to disguise his surprise. "What do you want?"

"Don't worry, John, I'm not here to drag you back kicking and screaming…as a matter-of-fact I'm quite happy for you to die and rot in this fetid hovel and for the stray dogs to feed on your decaying carcass but, that aside, I am here to fetch Lawrence," Caroline informed him with a calmness that belied the anger that seethed within her.

"John, who is it?" the dark-haired woman asked, "What do they want?...Oh…I'm starting to feel a bit queasy."

Ignoring her, John asked, "Lawrence?"

"Yes…Lawrence…our son…he came to live with you…remember?" Caroline replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes…of course I know who you mean," John answered, "but he left about two weeks ago…he was going back to you."

Through her shock, Caroline snarled, "You sent him back on his own?"

Trying to sound blameless, John explained, "I didn't actually send him….he complained that he didn't like it here so I may have suggested at some point that he could go back to you if he liked to…so he did…I presumed."

Just as Caroline was ready to tear John apart for his callousness and self-centred stupidity, Judith pushed past them both and rushed towards what, at one stage, was probably a garden bed where she promptly threw up a tidal wave of multi-coloured vomit. John, Caroline and Kate recoiled at the sight and sound of it all.

As Judith's spasms died down, Kate, who had stayed in the background and let Caroline deal with the matter, moved to the fore and attempted to glean some information from the not-very-coherent John about the departure of his son. Unfortunately, John had very little to offer in the way of facts and details.

Realising that it was pointless to waste any more time here, Kate took Caroline's forearm and suggested they leave.

As they made their way back along the same course they'd come Caroline muttered to herself, "What did I ever see in that man? He's a shallow, self-centred, self-obsessed imbecile." Then more loudly she said, "How will we find Lawrence?"

Caroline stopped walking, too distraught about her son's whereabouts and well-being to continue. Kate felt helpless as she wrapped the woman in her arms and felt her sobs heaving against her chest.

"We'll find him, Caroline," Kate promised, wanting to give her some hope. "Let's go back to Gillian's and we'll make a plan…I can ask around a bit more and see what I can discover. He'll turn up."

Hearing the conviction in Kate's voice, Caroline's sobs slowly desisted. She looked up at Kate with questioning eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Not wanting to lie but also not wanting to dishearten and upset her, Kate answered, "I'm good at finding people. Trust me."

oooOooo

They continued to retrace their steps back through the marketplace towards Gillian's house. Many of the stalls had closed down temporarily as their owners went home for lunch or a midday rest avoiding the heat of the day. The streets were less busy and easier to negotiate.

As Caroline and Kate passed the last few stalls that defined the market area they were forced to halt as their path was blocked by the ominous figure of a tall, strong-looking woman who was dressed in similar attire to Kate. She was clad in a leather outfit with protective armour covering vital areas as well as leather boots and gauntlets and from a belt on her waist there hung a sword in its leather scabbard. It was hard to miss the mass of blonde hair that tumbled to her shoulders in corkscrew-like curls and framed a stunning face highlighted by piercing green eyes. Her skin was unmarked and lightly tanned. The one obvious imperfection was a noticeable scar on the back of her left hand.

"I heard you were back in town," the stranger stated curtly, directing her remarks to Kate whilst also casting a discerning glance Caroline's way.

"Word gets around fast," Kate replied with a certain uncharacteristic terseness to her voice.

"What are you doing back here?" the woman asked bluntly.

Caroline noticed that the woman rubbed the scar on the back of her hand self-consciously as she spoke.

"I'm not here to make trouble, Dianthe, if that's what you're thinking," Kate explained impatiently, "I'm here to help a friend…nothing more…now, would you mind letting us get on our way?"

Despite the obvious ambivalence the two women had for each other, Caroline thought she could also sense an underlying current of sexual tension.

The woman stepped aside to let them proceed but not without a final warning.

"You know where you're not welcome, Katherine, so stay away and you'll live longer."

Choosing not to respond, Kate grabbed Caroline's hand and moved on, eager to leave the situation behind her.

"Who was that?" Caroline asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Dianthe."

Although Caroline waited for Kate to expound further, there was no explanation forthcoming so she asked, "What is it between you and this Dianthe?"

"Nothing…nothing at all….nothing you need to worry about."

Those very words did however set off a storm of worry in Caroline's head.

For the remainder of the walk back to Gillian's house Kate was unusually quiet and brooding. The appearance of this woman, Dianthe, was quite clearly disturbing for her.

"What are we going to do about Lawrence?" Caroline finally asked, her son's well-being never too far from her thoughts.

"I'll ask around again this afternoon and see if anyone remembers him leaving or knows anything," Kate answered, relieved by the change of conversation, "but I do have an idea myself as to where he may be. Don't worry, Caroline, we'll find him."

_**A/N...There will be a break in transmission for a few weeks while I go on a holiday to the Land of Lancashire (Sarah Lancashire that is). However, I have a couple of long flights so who knows, altitude may inspire me. But I should see if this chapter 'floats' first before jumping the gun. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **_


End file.
